


Угольные линии

by trololonasty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), University, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Маринетт нужна модель, чтобы доделать портфолио по рисованию фигур. И если позирование отвлечёт Кота Нуара от расспросов, почему она отказывается просить Адриана, то она готова на это пойти. (Его костюм всё равно не оставляет простора для фантазии).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Рисуя Кота Нуара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Charcoal Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503245) by [Taliax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliax/pseuds/Taliax). 



> Маринетт и Адриан учатся в университете, им обоим по девятнадцать. И хотя на большинстве занятий по рисованию фигур модели обычно раздеты полностью, здесь подразумевается, что они остаются в купальниках/нижнем белье.

— Просто ужас! — Маринетт плюхнулась на кровать вперёд лицом и застонала в подушку. — Я завалю рисование фигур, вылечу с дизайна, никогда не попаду на стажировку, буду голодать и пытаться разжиться на заказах, не смогу покупать для тебя печенье, а значит, тебе придётся найти новую владелицу для талисмана, Кот Нуар меня возненавидит и…

— Маринетт, _дыши_! — приказала Тикки, легонько шлёпнув её по той части щеки, что не была зарыта в подушку. — Ты снова преувеличиваешь! Ничего такого не случится.

Умом Маринетт это понимала. Но это не имело особого значения сейчас, когда в её голове проносились тысячи мыслей, а последний срок сдачи портфолио подходил через несколько дней, и ей было _уже никак_ не успеть его доделать.

Практические занятия по рисованию фигур закончились, чтобы модели успели подготовиться к экзаменам. Это не представляло бы собой проблему, если бы только Маринетт не пропускала их так часто из-за нападений акум, что не нарисовала всё, что было нужно. У неё было готово всего пять из пятнадцати необходимых рисунков и шесть приблизительных набросков, в спешке оставленных на потом, пока она выдумывала с каждым разом становящиеся всё более ужасными оправдания, для того чтобы уйти из класса и перевоплотиться. Последним было _«мне надо полить цветок»_. Просто чудо, что профессор Карбоно до сих пор её не выгнала, учитывая, что места были нарасхват.

Но будет решительно всё равно, числится ли она на курсе, если ей не удастся нарисовать необходимое количество работ с натуры, чтобы получить зачёт.

— Ситуация безнадёжна, Тикки. Мне ни за что не позволят пересдать. Я и так-то еле попала на этот курс.

— Надежда есть, — произнесла квами на этот раз уже куда мягче. — Ты же _Ледибаг_. Удача на твоей стороне. И ты так старалась, что просто не можешь не сдать. Я знаю, что ты переживаешь, но нельзя опускать руки!

Маринетт перевернулась на спину, плечом задев рисунок, который упал со стены и застрял в щели между стеной и кроватью. Она вытащила его, лишь для того чтобы скомкать и швырнуть в направлении мусорной корзины. Даже самые лучшие дизайны, которые она развесила на проволоке, прицепив их к ней небольшими прищепками, казались ей сейчас насмешкой, а не источником вдохновения.

— Если бы я не была Ледибаг, то не пропустила бы столько занятий, — вздохнула она.

— Я знаю, Маринетт, — успокаивающе похлопала её по плечу Тикки. — Хотела бы я как-то облегчить тебе жизнь. Ты отдаёшь всю себя, чтобы быть Ледибаг _и_ творить. Одно не должно мешать другому. Ты не должна выбирать.

Однако иногда ей казалось, что выбор уже сделан. Она ни за что не бросит Париж на произвол судьбы, несмотря на то, как часто схватки со злодеями Бражника вклинивались в её учебное расписание. Но могла ли она так просто отказаться от мечты стать дизайнером?

— Ты права, Тикки. Я… что-нибудь придумаю. — Она улыбнулась и ласково прижала Тикки к щеке. — Наверное, можно будет поискать образцы в интернете. Конечно, будет не так точно, как если бы я рисовала с натуры, особенно учитывая требуемые размеры, но придётся выкручиваться.

— Ты всегда можешь попросить попозировать меня! — пошутила Тикки, изображая разные позы, которые она наверняка видела в вырезках из журнала «Agreste», которые раньше были развешаны у Маринетт по всей комнате. Поступив в университет, она решила, что соседи по квартире и так будут считать её странной из-за сбитого режима сна и графика патрулирования, так что не стоит добавлять в этот список фотографии её давней зазнобы.

— Спасибо за предложение, Тикки, — хихикнула Маринетт, оценив попытку квами пококетничать. — Но, по-моему, на этом курсе мы должны изучать строение тела _человека_.

— Готова поспорить, что ещё один твой друг согласился бы тебе позировать, если бы знал, как это для тебя важно, — продолжила квами. — Может, попросишь Адриана?

— _Нет!_ — Маринетт стукнула себя кулаком по лбу в попытке изгнать непрошенную картину – Адриан _позирует ей без рубашки_ , – которая возникла у неё в мозгу. — Его я просить не могу! Я тут вообще-то пытаюсь творить, а не залипать, заливая слюнями ковёр.

— Давненько не видела, чтобы ты залипала. По крайней мере, не на него, — многозначительно улыбнулась Тикки, которую Маринетт тут же испепелила взглядом.

— Я _не_ залипаю на Кота Нуара.

— Я и слова про него не сказала.

Маринетт со стоном плюхнулась на кровать, отчаянно желая исчезнуть наконец в глубинах матраса. Она _не залипала_ на Кота Нуара. Он перерос свою влюблённость в Ледибаг ещё до того, как они закончили школу. В отличие от неё, он, по всей видимости, умел двигаться дальше.

Не то чтобы это что-то значило, потому что у неё совершенно не было времени на отношения! Стресса в её жизни и так было предостаточно!

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, она вновь сосредоточилась на основной проблеме: портфолио. Она не рискнула бы просить Адриана ей позировать, даже если и существовала некая вероятность, что он согласится. Им наконец-то было по-дружески комфортно друг с другом, и, пускай она и привыкла смотреть на полуголых моделей в классе, она не доверяла себе и боялась, что снова всё испортит, если ей придётся часами глазеть на него в одном нижнем белье.

Однако, к несчастью, он был, скорее всего, единственным из её друзей, кто привык долго сидеть, пока на него смотрят. Может, оно того стоило?..

— Нет, не-а, нетушки, я этого делать не стану, — снова зажмурилась она. Ей так и не удалось признаться Адриану за последние четыре года. Она ни за что не станет подвергать себя риску того, что он узнает о её влюблённости таким позорным образом, даже ради сдачи экзамена.

...Хотя бывало и хуже. Он покупал для неё лекарство от _запора_ , и она не падала духом.

— Чего ты делать не станешь?

— _А-а-а!_

Маринетт вскочила, едва не свалившись с кровати, услышав доносящийся со стороны окна голос. На мгновение ей показалось, что говорил сам Адриан, вызванный силой её мыслей. К счастью, это был тот блондин, что куда чаще заглядывал в её окно на пятом этаже.

— Кот! — крутанулась она, чтобы сердито посмотреть на него сквозь оконную сетку. — Разве ты не знаешь, что подслушивать невежливо?

Как долго он там находился? Слышал ли он Тикки? Слышал ли он, как она не призналась, что сохнет по нему?

— Ты оставила окно открытым, — пожал плечами он, сидя на внешнем карнизе.

Она оставила окно открытым, потому что ей нужно было больше воздуха, чтобы не задохнуться под грузом наступающих на горло сроков. Разумеется, _обычно_ открытое окно значило, что Кот может войти, но…

Вообще-то, Нуар очень даже может оказаться именно тем, кто ей сейчас нужен.

— Полагаю, что так, — вздохнула она, снимая сетку, чтобы пустить его внутрь.

Он соскользнул с подоконника, поклонился и вытащил из-за уха розовую розу.

— За твоё гостеприимство.

Рассмеявшись, она поставила розу в вазу на столе, заменив ей увядший цветок, который он принёс на прошлой неделе. Повезло, что её соседи были не такие любопытные, как Алья, иначе они бы ей житья не дали.

— Знаешь, если тебе так уж хотелось что-то мне подарить, мог бы одолжить мне талисман кролика. — Она прислонилась к поскрипывающему столу, а он занял своё привычное место на стоящем в углу диванчике.

Это была шутка, но, произнеся её вслух, идея показалась Маринетт заманчивой. Аликс ведь не будет против расстаться с Флафф на денёк, пока она склепает себе портфолио, не правда ли? Если бы она не боялась создать временной парадокс, она бы точно так и сделала.

— Кролика? Прости, он уже занят, — ухмыльнулся он, скрещивая под собой ноги. — Не желаешь снова попищать с мышкой?

— Ты ужасен, — подавила смешок она.

— Но ты же улыбаешься. — Только он мог испытывать от этого такое самодовольство. Она всегда насупливалась, лишь бы доказать ему обратное. Но её настроение уже улучшилось, как всегда бывало в его компании. — Ну, и как у тебя дела? Я пришёл в гости к своей любимой гражданской не для того, чтобы просто замечательно покаламбурить.

— Ужасно покаламбурить.

— _Как бы то ни было_ , — отмахнулся он, — я хотел тебя проведать и узнать, как у тебя дела в свете приближающихся экзаменов и всего остального. В это время года количество акуманизаций всегда зашкаливает.

— Уф, не напоминай, — потёрла виски она.

— Но не волнуйся. Мы с Ледибаг составили особый график патрулирования на сессионную неделю. Мы справимся со всеми акумами быстрее, чем ты успеешь сказать _«спасибо, Кот, ты лучший супергерой на свете»_.

Несмотря на стресс, она рассмеялась. Ежедневное патрулирование будет ещё одной тяжелой ношей на её плечах, но от этого было никуда не деться после того, как Финализатор в пух и прах разнёс целый университет в прошлом семестре. Кот, надо полагать, столкнулся с тем же, однако всё равно уделил время, которое мог бы посвятить подготовке к экзаменам, на то, чтобы её проведать.

— Спасибо, Кот, ты лучший супергерой на свете, — с игривой улыбкой поддела его она. Чего она не ожидала, так это выглянувшего из-под маски румянца.

— П-полагаю, я и правда довольно классный, — потёр шею он.

— А я полагаю, что хвастовство отпугивает акум, так, что ли?

— Ну да, то есть эй! — надулся он, вызывая у неё очередной приступ смеха.

— Прости-прости. — Она уселась на пол у дивана. — Ты _правда_ классный. Я сегодня тебя не ждала, но я рада, что ты пришёл.

— В самом деле?

— Да. Сегодня… был тяжёлый день, — вздохнула она. — Я пропустила последнее занятие в семестре и теперь не знаю, как закончить экзаменационное портфолио.

— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — Он дотронулся ладонью до её лба, как будто мог что-то почувствовать через перчатку. — Я слышал, что перед экзаменами многие ещё и частенько болеют. Хочешь супа? Я могу принести тебе супа или, может, сока? Что ты любишь есть, когда болеешь?

— _Перестань_ , Кот, я не болею. — Хотя от его заботы её лицо, вероятно, раскраснелось достаточно, чтобы румянец мог сойти за лихорадочный. — Я пропустила занятие, просто потому что… эм, допоздна занималась и случайно проспала!

— О. — Он отнял руку и понимающе кивнул. — Бывает.

Маринетт сдержала вздох облегчения.

— Ну так вот, мне нужно нарисовать ещё, как минимум, четыре фигуры за… ближайшие три дня? В чём не было бы ничего сложного, только вот мне нужна модель, а просить друзей позировать без одежды это _ненормально_.

— По мне, так в этом нет ничего сверхстранного, — пожал плечами он.

Она намеренно _не представляла_ , как он перед ней раздевается. …По крайней мере, не до конца.

— Да, ну что ж, если только _ты_ хочешь мне позировать…

— Хочу, — расплылся в улыбке он, прежде чем слегка порозоветь. — Эм, то есть хотел бы. Не думаю, что смогу снять костюм, не раскрыв тебе свою личность.

— Ты… снять… — Она издала звук, отдалённо напоминающий результат удара лицом по клавиатуре. Но не из-за того, что подумала, что сможет увидеть его почти без одежды! Неужели он в самом деле так безоговорочно доверял ей – даже в её гражданском облике?

— Прости, забудь, что я сказал. Это было глупо. — Он ни с того ни с сего смутился сильнее, чем она, а это уже о многом говорило.

— Нет-нет! Я… Спасибо, что предложил, Нуар. — Она сжала его руку и мило улыбнулась. — Я бы никогда не попросила тебя перевоплотиться, но то, что ты даже просто подумал об этом, очень многое для меня значит. Честное слово.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что ты одна из ближайших моих друзей, Маринетт. Разумеется, я бы пошёл на это ради тебя. К тому же я привык… неважно, — взъерошил волосы на затылке он. — В общем, я бы с радостью попозировал тебе, если бы мог. Но, слушай, разве ты не дружишь с настоящей моделью? Почему бы не попросить его?

Её глаза вытаращились от неожиданного поворота разговора.

— А-Адриана? НЕТ! Т-то есть я не могу. Я… — Застонав, она уронила голову на руки. Хватало и того, что её дразнила Тикки, но, если о её не-такой-уж-давно-забытой влюблённости узнает Кот Нуар? Да ей жизни больше не будет.

— Почему нет? — Он наклонил голову, хмурясь под маской. — Он же ведь твой _друг_ , да?

— Да, — вздохнула она. _Просто_ друг, которому, скорее всего, _не_ понравится, если она будет глазеть на его полуобнажённое тело. Что не имело совершенно никакого значения! Она пыталась не провалить экзамен, а не пялиться на парней!

Может, в данных обстоятельствах ей стоило попросить Алью. Она бы прошла с ней огонь, воду и медные трубы. Но Алье готовиться к сессии нужно было больше остальных, учитывая, сколько рефератов по журналистике она отложила на последний момент, гоняясь за акумами для Ледиблога. Тогда Нино? Нет, ему тоже нужно было сочинить несколько музыкальных треков.

У Адриана, наверное, работы, как и у остальных, было невпроворот, учитывая надвигающиеся экзамены по физике и математике. Просить его помочь ей было бы нелогично.

— Тогда не вижу проблемы, — сказал Кот. — Уверен, что он с радостью согласится позировать для тебя.

— Скорее всего, у него нет времени, — ответила она, даже не соврав. — К тому же позировать для рисунка фигур – совсем не то же самое, что сниматься в рекламе одежды. Оставаться в одной позе нужно куда дольше, и некоторые из них весьма неудобны, и приходится, ну, знаешь, _быть куда менее одетым_.

Её лицо горело. С её стороны было дуростью начать говорить об этом, она ведь сама копала себе могилу.

— Думаю, ты недооцениваешь, как долго на самом деле длятся фотосессии, — парировал он, и она выгнула бровь.

— А тебе-то откуда знать?

— Н-неоткуда! Просто мне кажется, что, учитывая обстоятельства, он – это лучший вариант. Я лишь пытаюсь подсказать, что поможет тебе получить отличную оценку на экзамене, как и положено хорошему другу.

— Ага, конечно. — Она нахмурилась. Было немного странно, как настойчиво он предлагал ей обратиться за помощью к Адриану. Он что, всё-таки прознал о её не-такой-уж-неочевидной влюблённости? — Но это неважно, потому что этому не бывать.

— Но…

— Нетушки, — перебила его она, отталкивая в сторону, чтобы освободить себе место на диване. Он подвинулся, и она втиснулась рядышком. — Я уж скорее нарисую тебя в костюме.

— …А так получится?

Она окинула взглядом его грудь, что была примерно на уровне её глаз, учитывая её полулежачее положение. Она как-то никогда об этом даже не думала – правда-правда, – но костюм едва ли оставлял простор для фантазии. Если Кот будет её моделью, а она потом подправит всего пару деталей, сможет ли кто-нибудь заметить разницу? Так ей будет куда проще передать верные пропорции, чем если бы она копировала их с экрана, особенно для быстрых жестовых рисунков, которые должны составлять треть её портфолио.

И если это отвлечёт его от расспросов об Адриане, ну, что ж, это будет приятный бонус.

— Знаешь что? Думаю, получится. — Ухмыльнувшись, она неуклюже поднялась с дивана и пошла за чертёжной доской, которую бросила у стола, как только переступила порог комнаты, будучи слишком измотанной, чтобы аккуратно положить её на место. Одна сторона гигантского листа газетной бумаги почти слетела с зажимов, и Маринетт поправила его, прежде чем прислонить доску к подножию кровати. Сидеть так было ещё неудобнее, чем на лавках в классе рисования, но что поделать.

— Ты… правда, что ли? — просиял он.

— Ну конечно, глупый котик. Может, ты не сможешь помочь мне с более детальными рисунками, но мне нужны и жестовые. А твой костюм достаточно облегающий, чтобы… неважно. — Она снова вспыхнула. Это была просто ужасная идея.

Но всё должно было получиться. Если она могла оставаться профессионалом, борясь с акумами бок о бок с Котом Нуаром, разумеется, она могла оставаться профессионалом и сейчас, как если бы рисовала моделей в классе.

Она ожидала, что он начнёт подтрунивать над ней из-за её последнего комментария, но он тут же вскочил на ноги и принялся вставать в нелепые позы.

— Итак, в каком виде ты меня желаешь? — Он поднял руки, напрягая мышцы, и она прыснула.

— Явно _не так_. Это будет разогрев, так что давай сделай парочку таких, которые сможешь держать, как минимум, тридцать секунд. Можно стоять, сидеть или использовать реквизит – без разницы.

— Реквизит, значит? — Он задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку, а затем достал из-за спины шест. Не то чтобы модели на занятиях _никогда_ не позировали с планками, но у Маринетт всё равно было такое чувство, что она пожалеет о том, что разрешила Коту Нуару нечто подобное.

Две секунды спустя, когда он предстал перед ней, обхватив шест рукой и ногой, она _уже не сомневалась_ , что жалеет об этом.

— Как тебе? — спросил он, ослепляя её улыбкой.

— _Нуар_ , — испепелила его взглядом она, и он рассмеялся, оставляя шутливую имитацию танца у шеста.

— Прости, прости. — В его улыбке не было и тени раскаяния, но он всё-таки положил шест на плечи. — Лучше?

Она усмехнулась, качая головой. Он был таким _балбесом_ , конечно.

— Пойдёт.

Достав карандаши конте из пенала, она поставила на телефоне таймер на тридцать секунд и поклялась, что будет вести себя адекватно.

Подняв глаза, она обнаружила, что он выпятил губы, как для поцелуя.

И-и-и-и-и тут же покатилась со смеху.

— Если будешь и дальше делать такое лицо, мне придётся искать себе другую модель.

— Не-е-е-е-ет! Я буду хорошо себя вести, обещаю!

Оставаясь верным своему слову, он вернул лицу нейтральное выражение. Обрамлённые угольными ресницами глаза выглядывали из-под золотистой чёлки.

На пару секунд Маринетт забыла, как дышать.

— Маринетт? Так лучше?

— Эм, д-да! Отлично, стой так, пока не сработает таймер, а потом поменяй позу.

Она нажала на кнопку старта и поднесла конте к бумаге, прежде чем успела бы вновь утонуть в его глазах.

Дальше всё пошло как по маслу. Маринетт привыкла сосредотачиваться на работе во время занятий по рисованию, и она всего-то должна была изобразить его силуэт, а не передать яркую зелень радужки. Не то чтобы острые изгибы лопаток и развитые икроножные мышцы тоже не могли отвлекать. Но с этим помогал таймер: у неё не было времени глазеть, когда на каждый рисунок было всего по тридцать секунд.

— Как у тебя получается рисовать _так быстро_? — спросил он, опускаясь на колени рядом с доской в очередной позе.

Она смутилась и покраснела. Куда сложнее было рисовать кого-то, когда они наблюдали за процессом. Жестовые рисунки не представляли особого интереса для непрофессионалов; скорее всего, он думал, что она впустую тратит его время, рисуя переоценённые фигурки в стиле «палка-палка-огуречик».

— _Ничего себе_ , — выдохнул он.

— Сиди смирно, — отчитала его она, прежде чем он успел наклониться ещё ближе.

— Прости. — Он вернулся в исходную позицию. — Просто твои рисунки… Я не особо смыслю в искусстве, но они… Кажется, что они _двигаются_.

— Ты тоже это видишь? — с надеждой улыбнулась она, на мгновение забывая о таймере. — В этом весь смысл жестовых рисунков. Разогреться и передать силуэт на бумаге, не вдаваясь в детали. Я не так часто их рисую, учитывая, что хожу на эти занятия, чтобы подготовиться к оформлению своих дизайнов, но мне очень нравится.

— И это видно. И у тебя так хорошо получается, даже несмотря на то, что ты пропустила много занятий?

— Гхм, ну, я стараюсь наверстать упущенное при каждой удобной возможности. Это было непросто. — В первую пару недель она едва не переломала свои карандаши конте в раздражении. Профессор Карбоно была довольно снисходительна, но это не мешало ей сравнивать работы Маринетт с работами студентов с факультета изобразительного искусства, которые, ясное дело, занимались этим куда дольше. Она знала, что рисовала не лучше всех в классе, но, если у неё получится закрыть курс с достаточно высокой оценкой, чтобы остаться на своей специальности, она уже за это скажет спасибо.

Раздался сигнал таймера, напоминая им обоим, что пора вернуться к работе.

— Давай увеличим время до минуты, — предложила она.

— Как Принцессе будет угодно. — Кот Нуар поклонился и замер в этой позе.

Засмеявшись, она принялась запечатлять его в чёрно-белых тонах.

Напряжение исчезало, пока она выводила длинные дуги, мягкие тени, острые углы. Каким-то чудом Нуар оказался куда лучшей моделью, чем она ожидала. Он почти не ёрзал под её внимательным взглядом. Время от времени он шутил, отчего прочерчиваемая ею линия получалась неровной, и ей приходилось принуждать себя ставить его на место суровым взглядом.

Это было нормально. Это было _весело_. Может, это была не такая уж плохая идея.

По крайней мере, так она думала, пока они не дошли до пятнадцати минут.

Пятнадцать минут. Пятнадцать минут, в течение которых она глазела на своего напарника, растянувшегося на диванчике, как _истинная_ модель. Вычерчивала контуры его тела, ног и, может, чисто случайно иногда просто пялилась на его грудь.

Если он и заметил, то оказался достаточно учтив, чтобы ничего не сказать.

Она сглотнула, покосившись на таймер, и продолжила рисовать. Эта работа войдёт в её портфолио, и ей нельзя слишком сильно отвлекаться. И начнём с того, что он не должен был отвлекать её в принципе.

— Давай сделаем перерыв. Ты уже давно позируешь, — сказала она, когда время наконец вышло. Прикрыв доску, она отложила её в сторону.

— Так это ты рисовала всё время. Мне-то нужно было всего лишь сидеть, — пожал плечами он.

— Но сидеть так долго, должно быть, было непросто. Когда мы занимаемся в классе, моделям даётся перерыв каждые полчаса.

— Правда? — округлил глаза он. — Как здорово.

— Нельзя, чтобы они засыпали, пока позируют, — пошутила она, вставая, и протянула руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться. — Пойдём, я закажу нам пиццу. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы отплатить за всё, на что ты пошёл ради меня.

Он покраснел под маской.

— Без проблем, правда. Я привык сидеть и источать привлекательность.

Маринетт закатила глаза, но, к сожалению, не могла с этим поспорить.

***

— Ну так что, — начал Кот Нуар, прежде чем проглотить кусок пиццы с ананасами, — теперь тебе рисунков хватит?

— Не совсем, — вздохнула Маринетт, проводя пальцами по краешку бумажной тарелки, что располагалась у неё на коленях. — Мне ещё нужны тридцатиминутные рисунки. Но я не хочу заставлять тебя торчать тут до утра.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что кошки любят не спать по ночам, Принцесса, — подмигнул ей он. — Но мне и правда завтра рано утром надо на учёбу. Может, я зайду к тебе днём?

— Хм-м… Звучит неплохо. — Она откусила кусок пиццы. — Мне не хотелось, чтобы на всех рисунках была одна и та же модель, но выбора у меня особо нет. И у тебя _действительно_ отлично получается. Только если бы вот…

— Если бы что?

— Для более длительных рисунков мне бы гораздо лучше подошёл кто-нибудь _без_ костюма, — снова вздохнула она. — Он слишком сильно бликует, чтобы я могла выдать его за твою кожу, а расставить тени наобум я не могу. Профессор сразу это поймёт.

— Ты всегда можешь попросить Адриана, — ухмыльнулся Кот.

Маринетт так и хотелось швырнуть в него пиццей.

— Почему ты никак от меня не отстанешь?

— Потому что я знаю наверняка, что помочь тебе было бы для него в удовольствие. — Он назидательно махнул корочкой от пиццы в её сторону.

Маринетт залилась краской на слове «удовольствие». А она-то думала, что уже это переросла!

— Неужели? И откуда же тебе это известно?

— Потому что я… эм, потому что… — Его глаза забегали, и он запихнул корочку от пиццы себе в рот целиком.

— Да ладно тебе, Кот, выкладывай… Выкладывай, не _выплёвывай_! — воскликнула она, когда он в панике выплюнул корку на тарелку.

Смущённо улыбнувшись, он засунул недожёванную еду обратно в рот. Маринетт стукнула себе ладонью по лбу, со всей вероятностью запачкав его жиром.

— Это отвратительно, ты в курсе?

Он проглотил всё, что жевал. Как он ещё не подавился коркой, она понятия не имела.

— Но ты всё равно меня любишь.

— Мечтать не вредно, котёнок. — Ей удалось произнести это и даже ни разу не запнуться, несмотря на то, что щёки так и продолжали гореть. Что бы она испытывала или не испытывала к Коту – дать волю чувствам она в любом случае не могла. Не тогда, когда они не могли раскрыть друг другу свои личности, и не тогда, когда она никак не могла забыть Адриана.

Не тогда, когда он наконец забыл её.

— Ну, так и что там ты пытался мне сказать? — спросила она, чтобы не зацикливаться на этом.

— О. Эм. — На этот раз отвлечься на еду он уже не мог, потому что они всё доели. Его глаза вновь заметались, а затем он вздохнул. — Наверное, я не должен тебе это говорить, но… По-моемуАдрианвтебявлюблён.

У Маринетт было такое чувство, что все клетки её мозга скончались, пытаясь осмыслить это предложение. Должно быть, ей послышалось, правда же?

— Что, прости?

— Адриан, — повторил он более отчётливо, — влюблён в тебя.

Она спит? Точно спит. Не иначе.

— И откуда же _ты_ об этом знаешь? — спросила она голосом, что звучал выше обычного.

Он скрестил руки на груди.

— Кот никогда не выдаёт своих тайн. И к тому же, даже если я не прав – а я прав, – он всё равно согласится помочь тебе, потому что вы друзья и ты ему дорога. Так что я серьёзно считаю, что ты должна попросить его, иначе я воспользуюсь своими супергеройскими силами и лично сделаю его твоей моделью.

— Ты не посмеешь, — прищурилась она, хоть её сердце и готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Адриан? Влюблён в _неё_? Они даже не так уж часто виделись в этом семестре, учитывая, какое загруженное у них обоих было расписание. С чего бы ему обращать на неё внимание _сейчас_?

Сначала ей показалось, что он станет с ней спорить, но он тут же как бы весь сдулся.

— Ладно. Прости, что полез не в своё дело. Просто… он тебе так сильно не нравится, да? Что-то случилось?

И почему он казался таким расстроенным?

— Н- _нет_! В смысле он мне _нравится_ и вообще-то о-очень сильно, и… _не вздумай_ ему об этом сказать, — пригрозила ему пальцем она, поднеся его почти к самому его носу.

У Кота глаза собрались в кучу в попытках на него посмотреть, но он кивнул.

Маринетт опустила руку. Она вела себя глупо. Что с того, если бы Кот узнал о её чувствах к Адриану? Она бы переживала, что он станет её дразнить, но в целом он же был её другом. _Лучшим_ другом. Ей и так приходилось скрывать от него много всего из-за тайны личности. Было бы приятно поделиться с ним хотя бы одним секретом.

— Я влюблена в Адриана уже целую _вечность_ , Кот, — призналась она наконец. — Поэтому я и не хотела просить его мне позировать. Я не хотела отвлекаться. Мне необходимо, чтобы мои рисунки были на высоте, и _уж точно_ не надо, чтобы он заметил, что я на него пялюсь.

Она залилась пунцовым румянцем. Рассказать свой секрет – это одно дело, но, может, ей всё-таки не стоило делиться _такими_ подробностями.

Он рассмеялся. Её влюблённость была настолько смешной? Однако смех его звучал почти _удивлённо_ , как будто у неё был хоть шанс устоять перед милым, добрым и заботливым парнем, который, ко всему прочему, был ещё и незаконно красив. Может, он был удивлён лишь потому, что считал, что путь к сердцу девушки лежит через цветы и каламбуры.

(Хотя его вариант тоже сработал, разве нет?)

— Так, значит, ты _хочешь_ пялиться на него, — заиграл бровями он.

— Да… нет... отвали! — Она его толкнула, и он со смехом свалился на ковёр.

— Я разбит, Маринетт. Ведь я думал, что ты хочешь пялиться на _меня_.

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробормотала она сквозь закрывающие лицо пальцы, размышляя над способами стереть этот разговор из их общей памяти. Может, попробовать магическое исцеление? — Не могу поверить, что было время, когда я считала, что ты мне нравишься.

— Ай. А я-то думал, что твой отец больно бьёт. Тот, кто придумал поговорку про палки и камни[1], наврал.

До неё не сразу дошло, что он говорил про тот случай, когда в её папу вселился акума. Конечно же, он бы и подумать не мог, что нравится ей _сейчас_.

Впрочем, это было к лучшему. Она не собиралась признаваться – не в облике Маринетт и _в особенности_ не после того, как только что узнала, что (возможно) нравится Адриану. Она едва ли могла встречаться с Адрианом, когда Кот Нуар заявлялся к ней через окно по несколько раз на неделе, так ведь?

Мысль, что ей придётся отказаться от этой странной больше-чем-дружбы с напарником, ранила слишком сильно.

— Ну что, у нас хватит времени на ещё один рисунок, как считаешь? — спросил он, вытерев ладони о костюм.

— Если ты не устал. — Она не могла упустить такую возможность, пускай теперь и ещё сильнее боялась ненароком выдать свои чувства. К тому же если он будет думать, что ей нравится только Адриан, то не заметит странностей в её поведении. Так ведь?

— Обижаешь. Не могу отказать тебе в возможности запечатлеть всё это. — Он поиграл мышцами на руках, вставая в разные позы.

— Знаешь, я уж было хотела тебя поблагодарить, но теперь опасаюсь, что ты вконец зазнаешься, — засмеялась она.

— А, уже слишком поздно, — расплылся в улыбке он. — Благодаря тебе моё эго раздулось до непомерных размеров.

Маринетт и представить себе не могла, как ему это удаётся, но он уже встал в позу: одна рука на бедре, другая согнута около головы; ноги в полуприседе, сохранять который в течение долгого времени, скорее всего, будет ой как неудобно, но при котором ей открывался замечательный вид на его квадрицепсы.

Она завела таймер на тридцать минут в надежде, что её секреты останутся при ней чуть дольше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Кот имеет в виду английскую поговорку «sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me» – буквально «палками и камнями можно переломать мне кости, но слова мне боли никогда не причинят»; часто употребляется в сокращённом варианте «sticks and stones may break my bones» или же просто «sticks and stones»; говорится обычно в ответ на оскорбления.


	2. Рисуя Адриана Агреста

Она сдалась на следующий же день.

— Не могу поверить, что решилась на это, — пробормотала Маринетт, шагая взад и вперёд по прихожей. Никого из соседей не было дома: они разошлись на подготовительный семинар, кинопремьеру и свидание. Лишь одно из этих занятий казалось ей продуктивным использованием последних выходных перед экзаменами, но каждый справлялся со стрессом по-своему. По крайней мере, это значило, что опозорится она без лишних свидетелей.

С минуты на минуту должен был прийти Адриан. В её квартиру. Один. Маринетт была так взволнована, словно ей снова было четырнадцать. Что если Кот Нуар ошибся? Что если Адриану не понравятся её рисунки? Что если она случайно испачкает углём его безупречную кожу?

Что если он признается, что она ему нравится? Сможет ли она встречаться с ним, учитывая своё безумное расписание и… _что бы_ она там ни чувствовала к Коту Нуару?

— Ты справишься, — подбодрила порхающая над её головой Тикки. — Ты сильная, ты талантливая, ты Маринетт!

— Точно. Точно! — Она намеренно придала уверенности своему голосу. Ей больше было _не_ четырнадцать. Она могла сделать это. Она просто нарисует Адриана и будет решать другие проблемы по мере их поступления.

Услышав звонок домофона, она едва до потолка не подскочила от неожиданности. Метнувшись к двери, она нажала на кнопку, чтобы пустить его в здание. Постойте-ка, а это вообще он? Что если это был кто-то другой, например, Алья или кто-то из соседей решил вернуться домой пораньше? Нет, глупость какая-то: у всех её соседей, ясное дело, были ключи.

Поцеловав Маринетт в волосы на удачу, Тикки полетела прятаться.

Квами была права. Всё будет хорошо.

В дверь постучали, и Маринетт тут же её распахнула. А затем ей потребовалось приложить все усилия, чтобы не пришлось подбирать челюсть с пола.

Было совершенно несправедливо, насколько симпатичнее Адриан стал за последний год. Она считала его милым в коллеже и лицее, но сейчас? Он даже не выглядел особо старше – при нём остались и мягкая линия подбородка, и добрые глаза, которые она так любила, – но нарастил немного мышц, которые выглядывали из-под рукавов клетчатой чёрно-зелёной рубашки.

Клетчатой. Не чисто белой. Она невероятно удивилась, когда в прошлом семестре его гардероб стал более ярок и разнообразен. Хоть он до сих пор и оставался моделью бренда «Габриэль», ему больше не приходилось подчиняться строгим стандартам отца при выборе своей уличной и повседневной одежды. Одной из первых (и немногих) совместных вылазок в качестве студентов был как раз-таки поход по барахолкам с Адрианом, Альей и Нино. Маринетт готова была поспорить, что именно тогда он и купил фиолетовую футболку с Сейлор Мун, что красовалась на нём сейчас. Сложно было поверить, что ему удастся хорошо выглядеть в _этом_ , но так уж сложилось, что хаотический беспорядок в одежде ему шёл.

— Адриан! — Она попыталась улыбнуться нормально, а не широко и глупо, как ей того хотелось. — Сто лет не виделись!

— Правда? А мне кажется, будто мы виделись только вчера, — улыбнулся он во все тридцать два. _Улыбнулся_. Она так давно не видела этой искренней улыбки. Никакие фотографии в журналах не заменят ей этого.

— День рождения Нино был в феврале. — Это был последний раз, когда четверо друзей собирались вместе. Была бы она посмелее, может, и придумала бы что-нибудь исключительно для них с Адрианом после этого. Ей ведь необязательно было ждать, когда у Альи и Нино появится время, чтобы общаться со своим другом.

Он ведь был её другом. Она не станет ставить их обоих в неловкое положение.

Пускай рисовать друзей в одном нижнем белье и было, строго говоря, довольно неловко.

— Так давно? — Его улыбка превратилась в кислую мину, и он потёр шею, сминая воротник рубашки. — Нужно это исправить. Давай соберёмся после экзаменов? Мы могли бы отметить закрытие сессии мороженым.

Погодите, _что?_ Он приглашает её на свидание? _Уже?_ Сердце невольно ускорило свой бег. Она-то думала, что он подождёт хотя бы, пока они не закончат рисовать, если вообще соберётся её приглашать – предполагать это, вероятно, было самонадеянно с её стороны. Может, он это просто по-дружески. Так было бы куда логичнее, только вот Кот сказал…

— Маринетт? — окликнул её Адриан. — Мы можем никуда и не ходить, если ты занята или просто не хочешь… Ничего страшного.

Теперь его улыбка была совсем не похоже на ту, что она любила. Натянутая, готовая треснуть при малейшем неверном движении.

— Нет, я хочу, хочу! Просто… у меня голова ещё забита экзаменами. Не могу решить, какое мороженое мне хочется. — Она поморщилась. Не лучшее оправдание, но определённо не такое ужасное, как некоторые отмазки времён коллежа. По крайней мере, обошлось без упоминаний капустного салата.

Он, в свою очередь, лишь улыбнулся.

— У тебя будет время подумать об этом, пока мы рисуем. То есть, пока ты рисуешь, а я сижу. Или стою. Или как тебе будет угодно.

Она сильно сомневалась, что её мозг сможет думать о мороженом после того, как она будет пялиться на Адриана без рубашки, но шустро кивнула.

— Верно! Пойдём в мою комнату, если ты не против? Дело в том, что я не уверена, когда вернутся мои соседи, и не знаю, будет ли неловко, если они увидят тебя, эм, ну, знаешь… забей. — Она закусила губу и покраснела.

Это будет неловко, только если она сама будет думать, что это неловко. Нужно просто повторять это себе, пока она в это не поверит. Ведь, когда она рисовала Нуара, всё же было нормально, правда?

— Звучит отлично. Скажи, когда начинаем. — Он снова одарил её улыбкой.

Её ноги, что, превращаются в желе? Она слегка поёрзала на месте, просто чтобы проверить, что всё ещё может двигаться. Блин, это, наверное, со стороны выглядит очень странно.

— Бейчас! То есть сейчас! Сеймо прямчас.

 _«Сильная, талантливая Маринетт, говорите?»_ — подумала она, уносясь в сторону комнаты. Если она уже едва могла два слова связать, как же ей удастся овладеть собой, когда он разденется?

 _«Ведя себя как ПРОФЕССИОНАЛ»_ , — ответила на свой же вопрос она.

Эта мысль помогла ей держать себя в руках ровно до того момента, как Адриан начал снимать с себя одежду в её спальне.

Очень даже может быть, что она пискнула. Хотя нет, _писком_ вырвавшийся из неё нечестивый звук назвать было нельзя. Булькнула? Что-то вроде этого.

— Маринетт? Ты в порядке? — Он замер со спущенными штанами.

Она _не_ станет пялиться на его зад. (Во всяком случае, пока ей не придётся его рисовать).

— Да! Да, лучше не бывает! — Всего-то вопила внутри от собственной дурости, но ему это было знать необязательно.

Схватив доску для рисования, она спряталась за ней, как за щитом, и сидела так до тех пор, пока он не закончил раздеваться.

— Итак, с какого времени начнём? — Он потянулся, и в таком положении рисовать его плечи и мышцы живота было бы увлекательно, если бы только она могла оторвать свой взгляд от пояса трусов, подчёркивающего бёдра.

— Вечность? — бездумно пробормотала Маринетт, прежде чем спешно отвести глаза в сторону. — Эм, то есть я не хочу, чтобы это длилось вечность. Давай начнём с разогрева. Тридцать секунд.

— Я не против.

К сожалению (или счастью – смотря, с какой стороны посмотреть), в качестве первой позы он выбрал именно ту, в которой находился сейчас. Каким-то чудом её набросок вышел вполне себе приличным. Хвастаться было нечем, но для первого жестового рисунка за сегодня пропорции и формы выглядели достаточно естественными. Может, то, что она не могла оторвать глаз от Адриана, на самом деле помогало ей в овладении анатомией.

Раздался сигнал таймера. Адриан поменял позу, встав на одну ногу и раскинув руки, как крылья самолёта. Это было дурашливо как раз настолько, чтобы вызвать у неё смех и частично освободить от начавшего было скапливаться в груди напряжения. К тому же такой ракурс заставил её выйти из зоны комфорта, что всегда приветствовалось в жестовых рисунках.

Следующие позы оказались ещё более нелепыми. Стойка на руках, дэб[1] и даже _шпагат_. Откуда в нём было столько силы и гибкости? Будь на его месте кто-то другой, она бы решила, что он выделывается.

— Ничего себе не сломай, — предостерегла она, когда он изогнулся мостиком.

— Всё отлично! Я могу простоять так весь день! — широко улыбнулся он, глядя на неё из своего перевёрнутого положения. Кто дал ему право быть _и_ красивым, _и_ уморительным? Так часто смеялась она только в компании Кота Нуара.

Мысль о напарнике заставила её прикусить губу. И как, скажите на милость, она должна была справиться со своими чувствами к _двум_ невероятным парням одновременно?

Она потрясла головой и, выйдя из транса, принялась запечатлевать его мостик на бумаге. С такого ракурса его ноги казались крошечными, и она не была уверена, что передала пропорции правильно. Время истекло до того, как она успела изобразить его руки, так что казалось, словно он вниз головой парит на двух маленьких шишках.

Он тут же, кряхтя, плюхнулся на пол.

— Оказалось сложнее, чем ты ожидал? — ухмыльнулась Маринетт. Они с Котом иногда устраивали спортивные состязания во время патрулирования и соревновались в подобном. Для не супергероя Адриан держался на удивление хорошо.

— Не-а, это я только разминаюсь! — Он встряхнул волосами. Они милейшим образом завивались около ушей. — Что ещё ты хочешь увидеть? Сальто? Я могу сделать сальто.

Она прыснула.

— Адриан, я сомневаюсь, что даже у тебя получится задержать _сальто_ на тридцать секунд.

— Ну, — скрестил руки на груди он, надувшись, — я могу попробовать.

— Давай ты лучше постоишь вот так? Я заведу таймер на две минуты. — Ей не хотелось слишком много времени тратить на жестовые рисунки, когда в её распоряжении была идеальная модель, которая была в состоянии сидеть смирно в течение долгого времени. Она всегда могла опять обратиться за помощью к Коту, если бы ей понадобилось нарисовать ещё несколько набросков.

— А с чего вообще тебе взбрело вставать в такие странные позы? — спросила она, выставляя таймер. — Я думала, для тебя будет привычнее, ну, знаешь, что-нибудь модельное. Типа дефиле или вроде того.

Он усмехнулся, но в целом не пошевелился.

— Я могу продефилировать для тебя, если это тебе больше подходит.

— Нет, так тоже супер. Оставим модельные позы для более длительных рисунков, — принялась за работу она, перевернув страницу.

К тому моменту, как они перешли к получасовым рисункам, шок от лицезрения обнажённого Адриана сошёл на нет. По крайней мере, так Маринетт казалось, пока он не отклонился назад, обольстительно запустив пальцы в волосы. Он раньше уже позировал так на обложках модных журналов, но тогда он был одет и в этом заключалась огромная разница.

Она сглотнула, пытаясь усилием воли согнать краску с лица. Он просто был моделью. У неё на занятиях тоже было много красивых моделей. Если ей удастся сосредоточиться на деталях: изгибах груди, ямочке под коленом, – то, возможно, у неё получится забыть о том, что она переносила на бумагу именно _Адриана_.

Но прежде чем углубляться в детали, ей нужно было изобразить силуэт. Похожий на букву «S» изгиб от шеи через позвоночник и до ног. Лёгкие, широкие штрихи – руки. Конте вырисовывал суставы и мышцы, которые казались… на удивление знакомыми?

Скорее всего, это было лишь дежавю после вчерашнего художественного марафона с Котом Нуаром. Они оба были примерно одного роста, телосложения и даже цвет волос и причёска у них были почти одинаковые. Если не обращать внимание на глаза и представить чёрную маску вместо гладкой кожи…

Её рука дрогнула, слегка размазав уголь по бедру нарисованного Адриана. Это было _не_ дежавю. После вчерашнего она бы узнала очертания его тела где угодно. Она так долго не замечала сходства лишь потому, что все её душевные силы были направлены на сохранение спокойствия.

Сохранение спокойствия. Точно. Стоило бы заняться именно этим, вместо того чтобы в упор глазеть на Адриана – _Кота Нуара_ , – выпуская конте из рук.

— Маринетт? Что случилось? — Стоит отдать ему должное: он даже не пошевелился, хоть его глаза и округлились от удивления. — У меня что-то на лице?

В ответ она издала неподдающийся расшифровке звук и принялась листать рисунки. На самом детальном из имеющихся у неё изображений Кота были Адриановы рельефные икры, то же углубление между дельтовидной мышцей и бицепсом, в которое идеально помещался её большой палец. Но можно ли было считать это достоверным доказательством? Все эти совпадения можно было списать на особенность её художественного стиля, но, с другой стороны, она ведь была очень внимательна к деталям.

К слову о внимании к деталям…

Она перевела взгляд на серебряное кольцо, с которым Адриан никогда не расставался. Даже раздевшись до трусов, и то не снял.

— Ты меня немного пугаешь, — произнёс он, выдавливая смешок. — Я переборщил с позой? Я могу сесть по-другому, если ты…

— Нет! — выпалила она, размахивая руками, в результате чего едва не перевернула доску для рисования. — Я-я в порядочном абсолюте! Я уже не могу сначать мочало!

Таймер продолжал отсчитывать минуты. Конечно, она могла бы продолжить рисовать и после того, как время бы истекло, но Адриан не мог торчать тут бесконечно. Ему тоже нужно было готовиться к экзаменам.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Маринетт вновь с головой погрузилась в рисование. Но она уже не могла развидеть нуаровскую ухмылку, нуаровскую причёску, нуаровский _пресс_.

И нуаровское кольцо. Его идентичные очертания были последним необходимым доказательством.

Всё было хорошо. С ней всё было нормально! Она совершенно не паниковала!

Но потом она вспомнила, как _Адриан_ вчера на её глазах выплюнул корочку от пиццы, и не смогла сдержать истерический смех.

— Прости, Маринетт, но тебе пора передохнуть. Я повторю эту позу попозже. — Он встал и, подойдя к ней, положил руку ей на спину. — Принести тебе воды? Или тебе, может, нужно какое-нибудь лекарство? Ты уверена, что не заболела? Ты кажешься горячей.

— Это ты горячий, — бездумно сболтнула она, прежде чем зажать себе рот перепачканными углём руками. — Господи боже. Убейте меня кто-нибудь, — пробормотала она сквозь пальцы, опуская голову. Однако нуаровскую ухмылку Адриана всё-таки заметила.

— Хм? Что ты сказала?

— Отстань! Всё ты слышал! И тебе это было и без того известно, потому что я сказала тебе об этом вчера! — И тут-то её и накрыло. Маринетт вспомнила все моменты позора, которые пережила с напарником… — _О господи_. Я рассказала тебе, что _ты_ мне нравишься!

— Вче… _ох_. — Он вытаращился и сделал шаг назад, беззвучно шевеля губами, пока всё-таки не остановился на: — Как ты узнала?

Он выглядел совершенно нелепо, стоя перед ней в одних трусах, покраснев до самой шеи. Засмеяться ей хотелось как минимум вполовину так же сильно, как поцеловать его.

— Ты позволил мне разглядывать тебя в течение долгого времени. В _обоих_ образах. Я просто заметила сходства.

— Ну разумеется, — ударил себя по лбу он. — Ты ведь самая умная из всех, кого я знаю, за исключением Ледибаг. Ледибаг! Она меня _убьёт_!

— С чего это ты так решил? — нахмурилась Маринетт. Он что, и правда настолько её боится? Ей хватило и того, что она оказалась его кошмаром, когда они сражались с Сеятелем, но это было так давно.

— Даже она не знает, кто я. — Его плечи поникли. — Я всегда хотел, чтобы первой узнала именно она. Не в том смысле, что я не хотел, чтобы и ты узнала! Мне всегда хотелось тебе сказать. Ты по-настоящему особенный для меня человек, Маринетт.

Он прокручивал кольцо вокруг пальца за неимением других способов занять руки.

— Мне стоит попробовать разыскать её. Она хотела бы быть в курсе произошедшего. Но я не жалею, что ты знаешь, так что, пожалуйста, не кори себя…

— Всё нормально, Адриан. — Подойдя ближе, она положила ладонь на его руку, и её большой палец бессознательно устроился в том самом углублении, которое она рисовала. Чёрный уголь запачкал его безупречную кожу, но Маринетт отчего-то казалось, что он совсем не против. — Ледибаг не станет злиться. Обещаю.

— Ты не знаешь Ледибаг так, как я, — вздохнул он. — Даже если она не разозлится, то будет _разочарована_. А это ещё хуже.

— Нет, Кот… — Она покачала головой, любовно фыркая. Не так она планировала открыться напарнику, но она не могла позволить ему и дальше изводить себя чувством вины, которого он не заслужил. — Я _и есть_ Ледибаг.

Она почувствовала, как он замер. В ожидании его ответа воздух казался ей наэлектризованным.

— Ты… ты моя Леди, — с трепетом прошептал он.

От этого прозвища по её телу прошла дрожь. Сколько уже прошло с тех пор, как он называл её так в последний раз? Когда он решил двигаться дальше…

О. _О._

Он оставил попытки завоевать Ледибаг. И сказал ей, что _Адриану_ нравится _Маринетт_.

Она ощущала себе гораздо увереннее, когда улыбнулась в ответ:

— А ты мой котёнок.

— Я могу… То есть могу я им быть? — тихо спросил он, глядя на неё глазами, полными надежды.

Все сомнения, все оправдания и причины отвергать его испарились, как дым. Она любила его – Адриана, Кота Нуара, _его_. Она едва ли была бы в силах отказаться от любой из его половинок, что стоит и говорить о полном комплекте.

Так что она обхватила его лицо перепачканными углём руками и ответила на его вопрос поцелуем.

***

— Ну и как ты думаешь, когда до неё дойдёт, что он почти полностью раздет? — спросил Плагг, прячась вместе с Тикки под кроватью.

— Я дам ей три минуты. Люди же всё-таки не могут обходиться без воздуха так долго, верно? — Тикки, прищурившись, окинула взглядом свою владелицу, которую в настоящий момент крепко прижимал к себе целующий её Адриан. Она, в свою очередь, была лишь рада, что убедила Плагга, что наблюдать отсюда будет куда интереснее, чем портить момент хозяевам.

— Мне-то откуда знать? — пожал плечами Плагг. — Но, если это будет продолжаться дольше пяти минут, я прикрываю эту лавочку. Пускать слюни я готов только на камамбер или, может, хорошо прокопчённую гауду. На _такую_ слюнявую сентиментальщину я не подписывался.

— Ладно, — закатила глаза Тикки. — Но _только_ потому, что Маринетт нужно доделать портфолио. После экзаменов они могут целоваться, сколько хотят.

— Фе. Адриан теперь только о ней и будет говорить.

— Не думай, что я не заметила, как ты улыбался, Вонючий Носок. Просто признай, что рад за них! Они ждали этого момента долгие годы!

Как и она сама, хоть у неё никогда и не было возможности в этом признаться. Когда Маринетт стала хранителем, сохранять её личность в тайне стало как никогда важным. Но Тикки не могла испытывать огорчение, когда видела хозяйку такой счастливой.

— Щас тебе, Сахарок! Я улыбался, потому что теперь Адриан не будет перевоплощаться всякий раз, когда решит зайти в гости. Наконец-то я смогу разведать, какие сыры тут прячет Хвостики.

— Плагг, в жизни есть и другие…

Её перебил пронзительный визг. Значит, Маринетт наконец-то осознала, что Адриан раздет. Его смех эхом раскатился по комнате, прежде чем он начал одеваться.

— Похоже, они больше не собираются сегодня заниматься чем-то полезным, — зевнул Плагг. — Разбуди меня, когда они закончат вздыхать друг по другу.

— Они не _вздыхают_.

Вместо этого они обнимались, целовались и смеялись, пока Маринетт сидела у Адриана на коленях.

Может, ничего страшного не случится, если они немного расслабятся. Пора экзаменов наступала в конце каждого семестра, а такие моменты случались всего раз в жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Дэб – танцевальное движение, когда человек прячет лицо в согнутом локте и поднимает вторую руку.


End file.
